Yin & Yang
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Two souls, one body. One is the complete opposite of the other. They only share one mutual goal: Survival. Now things are about to change between the two of them, as they learn how powerful they can be when in sync. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Powerful/Dual-Persona Issei.
1. Chapter 1

A young man peered at the school clock as he watched the time. The young man had short brown hair and matching light soft brown eyes. He was clad in a black blazer, over a red t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. It was his last class of the day, and he was hoping for it to end soon. His hope was granted, when the school bell rang. Immediately after hearing the bell, the students rushed out of the building of Kuoh Academy. The young man trailed behind them, looking around to make sure nobody was near him. Sure of himself, he reached into his pocket, and was about to pull something out, until he heard a voice.

"Hey, Issei!"

Issei Hyoudou immediately retracted his hand from his pocket, and sighed as he turned around to see his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama walking towards him. Matsuda was a balding young man, clad in the Kuoh Academy's uniform, while Motohama had black hair, and glasses. The two boys were Issei's best friends, also known as the "Perverted Duo". They were known as the biggest perverts at Kuoh Academy. Issei checked his watch in concentration, and he looked back to his friends.

"Hey guys." Issei greeted. He put his left hand in his blazer pocket. "What's up?"

Matsuda gave him a grin.

"I got a new ecchi video, you wanna come with Motohama and I?"

Issei rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He wasn't a pervert like his two friends. He never knew why they always asked him to join them on their antics, seeing as he always said no.

"No thanks, guys. I gotta go."

The Perverted Duo huffed. Motohama set his glasses straight.

"It seems like Issei has another life, that we don't know about."

Issei gave his friend a smile. "Oh, you have no idea."

He checked his watch again, and his smile lessened. He looked back up to his friends.

"I'm sorry guys, I really gotta go."

And so the young man turned around, and starting his pathway, leaving the Perverted Duo at school, with his two friends raising a eyebrow and sharing a mutual glance.

Issei looked around his surroundings as he walked onto the bridge, and he sighed.

"All right, going home isn't an option. He's just going to go out anyway. Hmm. I guess I'll go to the park."

He continued on his way to the park. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, one of his eyes shot open, but instead of a warm brown color, it flashed a ominous black color. Issei's eyes widened in shock, his eyes returning to its original color.

'Damn! He's coming already?!' He looked around, and he sets his sight on a nearby tree.

Eager to get to his concealed place, Issei sprinted towards the tree, turning to the direction behind it, and ended up bumping into a older man. The two men fell down onto the grass, with the man Issei had collapsed into, getting up quickly. The man snarled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Issei looked up to see a middle-aged man holding a knife, with a nearby frightened young woman. Issei looked down and back up again.

"I'm sorry." He tried to apologize, hoping this quarrel would end. But the man wouldn't allow it, and he edged his knife towards Issei.

"Get up!" He yelled. "Get up!"

Issei complied the man's order, and he attempted to move past the man so he could find another hiding place.

"I have to go." He would have continued on his way, had the man not put the knife in front of his neck. Issei tensed.

The young woman tried to convince the man to let Issei go.

"Alfred, don't-" The young man glared at her fiercely

"Shut up!" Alfred noticed Issei trying to reach into his pocket. Issei proved him right.

"What I'm trying to reach for... is not a weapon."

Alfred glared. "What're you doing?" Issei pulled out a small device. He showed it to Alfred.

"See, it's only a tape recorder." He pressed the record button.

"He has a knife. Whatever necessary force you use, make sure it's very little. I _will_ check." Issei pressed the stop button. Alfred grabbed the recording device and threw it across the ground.

"Up against the tree!" He snapped.

He forced Issei against the tree, with Issei looking at the girl in concern.

"Was he hurting you?" Alfred looked to the girl in warning, prompting the girl to not reply. Issei sighed, and with the tree in his vision, he closed his eyes.

With Issei's back turned to him, Alfred went to pick up the recording device, and he played it. As he listened to Issei's recording, he failed to notice Issei's hair curling upwards, the sides of hair increasing in spikiness, resembling devil-horns. The hair's color gained a darkened shade. Alfred looked back up, his sight being Issei with his head bowed, motionless.

"_He has a knife. Whatever necessary force you use, make sure it's very little. I will check_."

"What was this message about?"

Issei's original soft brown eyes shot wide open, revealing soulless coal-black orbs of vision.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_"He has a knife. Whatever necessary force you use, make sure it's very little. I will check."_

_"What was this message about?"_

_Issei's original soft brown eyes shot wide open, revealing soulless coal-black orbs of vision._

The Other Persona within Issei successfully emerged, taking control of their body just in time to hear his surface personality's message. He scoffed inwardly in slight amusement. He already agreed with the surface personality on how to manage their time when they each took control of the shared body. That much the Other Persona could tolerate. But now the surface personality had the _audacity_ to tell _him, _that whatever necessary force he was going to use, make sure it was not as painful as possible. Which pretty much meant he could not kill the guy. Well, now... that was just insulting.

'**Che**...**Baka shujinkaku**.** Won't even let me kill the guy.**'

But, he would comply with the surface personality's rules for now. After all, at least he got to hurt somebody.

Grinning widely at the bright side of this situation, **Yami Issei** turned around, smirking at his new, but all the same, unfortunate victim.

Alfred blinked once, then twice. He shared a mutual glance with the woman, who stared in shock. Alfred shook his head. He didn't know if he was seeing things, but he could have sworn the young man looked different than before. His brown hair seemed to have become a bit spikier and much darker, almost like devil-horns. The young man also seemed to have grown a couple of inches. But the main difference, from what Alfred could tell, was the young man's eyes. He remembered the eyes were originally a warm brown color. But now, they were transformed into an oil-black color.

Alfred was now feeling uneasy. There was something eerily sinister about the transformed young man. It was like he had become a different person. He gulped.

"You... you look-"

Yami Issei's grin widened, and he started to walk closer to Alfred, who took a step back.

"**So. You're my victim for today**." Alfred grunted, and he pointed to the darker personality with his knife.

"You better stay away...or I-I'll hurt you!"

"**Oh really**?"

Then Yami Issei smirked, and he placed his arm against Alfred's knife. With a smirk, he moved and pressed his arm forward, allowing the knife to pierce him. Alfred and the woman looked on in shock, as they saw the blood pouring out from Yami Issei's arm. Yami Issei smiled in content.

"**Hmm**." He looked up at Alfred.

"**Don't worry. It'll clear right up**." His eyes grew wide as he stared at the blood pouring from his arm, and his smirk grew.

"**It's gonna hurt more tomorrow**." He said with malice, alluding to his surface personality. "**Which works for me**."

Alfred continued to stare in shock at the young man.

"**Now**."

Alfred jumped in shock, and he looked to find the source of the voice. He turned around, his eyes widening in shock as the darker personality suddenly appeared behind him.

"**You know what I call this, folks? I call this a perfect start to an evening. There's a cool breeze**." He set his sights on the woman, who gave him a frightened expression in return. He smirked. "**There's a good-looking **_**girl, **_**and unfortunately, or fortunately for me, someone is going to die. Slow and painfully**."

Yami Issei smirked widely.

'**Shujinkaku didn't say anything about messing with their little minds**.'

He pointed directly to Alfred. "**That someone is you, by the way**."

Alfred's eyes widened, and he blinked.

"W-what?" The darker personality put his hands in his blazer pockets in contemplation.

"**All right. '**_**Whatever necessary force you use, make sure it's very little'**__." _

He tilted his head, and then he smiled. "**Let's play a game**." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Game?" Yami Issei nodded, and he pointed to Alfred's knife.

"**With that little knife you have there**." He walked closer to Alfred, with the latter backing away until he hit the tree, preventing him from moving any further.

"**I'll stand here. You can give me your best shot, and after you're done...I'll snap your neck**."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Y-you'll what?!" The darker personality rolled his eyes.

"**The neck's good, trust me. Quick for you,**__**easy for me. So, everybody's happy**."

The woman tried to intervene. "Alfred, don't! Just go!"

Yami Issei smirked.

"**Well, well, well. That is certainly an option. You're welcome to leave if you want, and we can all forget about this encounter**." His smirk widened.

"**Unless, you're not strong enough to handle the pressure. ****You only have 3 chances**."

Angered at the insult to his pride, Alfred charged towards Yami Issei, intending to stab him with the knife. But, much to his shock, Yami Issei had disappeared. Blinking in shock, he turned around to see the darker personality crossing his arms in amusement. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise.

'When did he move?'

Yami Issei smirked widely. He held up his pointer finger. "**That was one**."

The woman attempted another chance to intervene, her voice laced with desperation.

"Alfred, please..."

But Alfred didn't listen, and he attempted another running sprint, but the result was the same. Looking behind him, Yami Issei held a smug grin.

"**Ok, just one more go**."

He held up a knife similar in appearance to Alfred's own knife. Alfred's eyes widened in shock, and he looked down at his hands, and looked back up.

'He took my knife!'

Yami Issei walked over to Alfred, handing the man his knife back.

"**My last suggestion for you. Make it...worthwhile**."

The woman took a step forward, her face wet with tears, trying to get some sense to the man in danger.

"Alfred...Alfred...please."

Yami Issei turned around to face the woman, and he gained a thoughtful expression.

"**Hmm. Alfred. That's a nice name**. **I've been looking for a name for a while**." He mused. He walked around Alfred, before returning to his original spot. "**I might use that name when you're done with it." **

The darker personality looked down at his surface personality's watch, the sound off ticking. "**Which is gonna be any second now...**" He looked up at Alfred, and smiled widely. He adopted a calm expression.

"**All right. Let's take it slow this time**." He stretched his arms out to the side in a relaxed position, groaning in content. "**Pick any spot you want. Just relax. Take your time**." He smirked widely. "**You've got the rest of your life. So make it count**."

Licking his lips in nervousness, Alfred charged towards him once more, but instead of Yami Issei disappearing, he simply stood in the same spot. As soon as Alfred came in contact with him, the darker personality roughly grabbed him into a headlock.

With his neck trapped within Yami Issei's arms, Alfred tried, in vain mind you, to escape. Yami Issei smirked.

"**Thanks for playing this little game between us, Alfred. It's been fun. But it's time to say goodbye to your folks at home.**" His eyes widened in insane glee, as his voice became a snarl. "**Are you ready, Alfred**?"

"Don't kill him!"

Yami Issei looked up at the woman abruptly, and then he gained a calm expression.

"**The truth is..." **He looked down at the struggling Alfred trying to catch his breath. He tapped Alfred repeatedly on the head. "**You listening, Alfred**?"

"**If you don't mind. I'm gonna be perfectly honest be with you**." He placed his head gently on top of Alfred's head. "**I really don't get a lot of satisfaction out of killing random strangers**." He slowly looked back up at the woman, her expression bordering on extreme terror.

Without warning, Yami Issei quickly twisted Alfred's neck, snapping it to the side. Alfred collapsed on a ground with a thud. Yami Issei looked up at the terrified woman with a amused smirk.

"**But I get enough**." He straightened up, and walked towards the frightened woman. The woman backed away from him, stopping at the tree.

"P-please...let me go!"

The darker personality tilted his head as he looked at her. He breathed in her scent and smirked.

'**Fear. What a wonderful smell**.'

Getting his face closer to the woman, he pulled it back, and then in a rush, he let out a bellow. His face distorted, with his teeth sharpened, and his night-black eyes widened.

"**ROARRRR!"**

The woman screamed in absolute terror, and she shook heavily, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to close her eyes, but her eyes were transfixed at the sight of Yami Issei. An horrifying, faint, ghastly image of his face overlapped his head, stretching out from it. The woman began to hyperventilate, leaving Yami Issei smirking all the while. Then Yami Issei stepped back, putting considerable distance between him and the woman. He smirked darkly.

"**Farewell**."

Taking her opportunity to escape, the woman quickly sprinted away from the terrifying being. Staring after the frightened woman in amusement, Yami Issei set his sights on the man whose neck he had damaged. Grinning savagely, he walked over to Alfred, and jumped up, stomping on top of the man. Alfred, coughing up blood, looked pitifully up at Yami Issei. The darker personality looked down at him.

"**Thing is, Alfred. I have a good side**." He stomped on Alfred's stomach again, harsher this time, prompting the man to cough out more blood. Yami Issei gave him a sadistic smirk.

"**But you just missed him**." His smirk widened with insanity, he turned around and walked away, leaving Alfred to groan in immense pain on the grass. As he walked away, he could be heard whistling a tune similar to another anime series.

Yami Issei took a well-deserved stroll, whistling the anime tune. He then stopped, his brow furrowing in curosity. He breathed in through his nose sharply, his eyes closed in concentration.

'**Someone's following me**.'

His assumed thought was correct, as a sweet voice called out to him.

"U-um, excuse me?"

The darker personality turned around to see an very attractive woman around Issei's age, with long hip-length black hair and violet eyes. She was clad in a red jacket with the letter "P" stitched in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. The girl looked nervously at him.

"A-are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Yami Issei raised an eyebrow. He gained a thoughtful expression, as he titled his head, trying to concentrate. He was attempting to search through his surface personality's memories. This girl wasn't present in any of them. Done with his searching, he turned to look at the girl.

"**Who wants to know?**"

The girl looked down in shyness, a blush spreading across her delicate face. Yami Issei's eyes widened, but not in shock, nor fear. The girl looked back up.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. I've seen you walk across this park a lot of times, and there's something I always wanted to ask you. Can I ask you, please?"

Yami Issei's gaze lowered ominously, his temper growing by the second. Incorrectly taking his movement as a sign to continue, Yuuma asked her question.

"W-will you please go out with me?" The answer she received was not what she expected.

"**Why are you lying to me?**" Yuuma looked up in surprise. "W-what-?"

Yami Issei glared darkly, and he said in an cold voice.

"**Your blush... it's a hoax. How cliché. A pretty girl going up to some random guy, asking him to be her boyfriend**." He smiled with a cruel air.

"**Kinda makes you seem really desperate, even with the fake blush and all**."

Yuuma continued to stare in shock. Then Yami Issei's smirk dissolved, gaining a serious expression.

"**I can smell lies, you silly little liar. I don't like being lied to**."

His smirk grew back fully, his sharp teeth showing, as he reveled in the surprised look on Yuuma's face.

"**What? You expected me to not question why a **_**girl**_** is asking a **_**boy when it's usually the other way around?**_** Or maybe, just maybe, the fact that we have never once met each other before**?"

His smirk widened even further.

"**You thought wrong, little liar.**"

Satisfied with his words towards the girl, Yami Issei turned the opposite way, and he walked away from the shell-shocked Yuuma.

Glad he was away from the girl, the darker personality let a smirk cross his face, as he continued his pathway to his next destination.

"**I**_**nto the club we go**_!"

**Author's Note:**

**The Other Persona/Yami Issei - Refers to the alternate personality within Issei/Issei's second personality**

**Shujinkaku - Primary Personality**

**Surface Personality= Issei**


End file.
